Spirit Caller Reborn
by Merlin39194
Summary: A young girl tries to find out about her past while battling the Neo Arcadia Movement and the Dark signers.
1. It Begins

Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

The Spirit Caller reborn

The characters in this story belong to Konami and I am not making money any way with this story.

Prologue

It Begins

The young girl moans softly laying in some sort of a tube with several electrodes connected to her head. A man wearing a suit stood nearby his brown hair cut in a way that it flop over his head his eyes cruel. The young woman type at the computer at the girl moans softly a wavy pattern appearing on the screen as the woman at the computer spoke softly.

"It seems she is connected to the Spirit World, Sayer. You see this pattern it's her mind connected to it but she is no Signer and from what we can tell she has no physic powers."

The man named Sayer smiled for a moment looking over at the young girl and shook his head as he spoke.

"This girl is the piece I have been searching for a way to the Spirit world and its power. I don't care if she is a signer or not. She will either work for us or be destroyed."

The computer started to beep showing the girl was beginning to wake up as Sayer turned back toward the woman.

"Seira, give her a deck and let's put her to work even if she is no physic duelist she will still be a decent duelist that we can use."

Meanwhile in the dream that the girl was having

A shadowy figure appeared in front of the girl as she looks around shock she was in a peaceful meadow with flowers. The figure had the outline of the girl who then spoke softly.

"I need your help I am being held in the Spirit World. Only you can save me please help me."

A different voice spoke up this one more motherly as the young girl feels like someone is watching her.

"Can you hear me? I finally got through it has been two years since we last talked. You are the chosen one. You might not have the powers of the other one connected to this place but you do have powers not seen in generations. You must remember who you are and where you come from, Dearest child."

Back in the Present.

Seira slowly led the girl down the hall the girl walking a bit wobbily since she just woke up she looked down her outfit consisting of a white robe with a purple color front and back. The girl moans softly as Seira looks at her for a moment before speaking.

"I am sorry for the pain but the injury was a bit more severe then we thought it will be good to have you working with us again."

The girl nodded her head not sure what was going on only that she used to be part of a group but she can't remember the name of the group.

They stopped in front of a room and Seira slowly led her into it two teenage boys was sitting on twin beds speaking they suddenly went quiet as the two girls walked in.

Seira turned and looked at the girl for a moment her voice coming out loud and commanding so the two young men can hear her.

"This will be your room you can stay with these two also your original deck was destroyed so Sayer ordered me to give you this."

Seira slowly reached into a pocket and handed the girl a deck and a duel disk. The girl looked down at the deck confused for a moment but then voices begin to speak in her head.

"Trap card activate. Spell activate. Go my friend show your power. Through Hopes and Dreams I summon…."

Seira watched curiously as the girl took the deck and looked at as Seira spoke softly.

"This deck has already been built so please don't change it. It is composed of Physic monsters and cards that will be perfect for a physic duelist."

Seira slowly turned and left leaving the girl alone with the two young men who slowly stood and walked over. Both young men was basically dressed the same except one had short brown hair and wore glasses and the other had blonde hair.

The one with the glasses spoke first looking at the young girl.

"Nice to meet you my name is Okita and this is Liquid we just joined the Neo Arcadia Movement a few months ago but we never saw you. What is your name and how long have you been a member."

The girl slowly looked at him and then at a mirror on the wall she didn't recognize the face her brown eyes was under thick lashes and full lips in a frown which showed a hint of a smile her long purple hair was held in a ponytail straight down her back. She then quickly spoke.

"My name is Nina. And as for how long I've been a member I'm not sure how long I have been a member."

Okita and Liquid look at each other for a moment as Liquid smile and spoke.

"Well don't worry we will look out for you besides you might be a good duelist."

Okita spoke up quickly pulling on his duel disk and putting his deck in the socket.

"How about a duel to pass the time ?"

Nina looked down for a moment and then looked back up her brown eyes taking on a serious expression as she smiled for a moment.

"Sure why not."

The both slowly got in position and played rock paper scissors to determine who will go first and Nina won so she got to go first.

Nina vs Okita

Nina slowly drew 6 cards looking down at them for some odd reason she begin to think that she never has used a physic deck before because none of these cards look familiar.

She slowly picked Physic snail card and put it down in attack mode her eyes watching for a moment before picking up two cards each outline with a purple border one is Dust Tornado and the other Threatening roar.

"I place Phsyic snail in attack mode and put these two trap cards down and end my turn."

Okita frowned for a moment looking at the cards that Nina place down he could tell right away that she was no novice usually newbie duelists don't know the first thing about trap cards but this duelist was different.

"I place one card face down in defense mode and then place this card face down as well."

He quickly placed his two cards down as Nina looked at the cards she then got a weird sense in her head a voice almost telling her to attack his face down card.

Nina quickly shook her head waiting for him to finish her turn she quickly drew another card looking down at what she had she smiled for a moment seeing the cards she had in hand. She then remembered something about Syncho Summon.

"I play Genex Neutron in attack mode but I'm not done yet. I syncho summon this monster."

She smiles as both her cards disappeared and suddenly a large android slowly appeared on the board the Android almost female as it looked at the cards in front of her. It was the Psychic Lifetrancer, one of the most powerful Physic Monster cards in the world.

Okita looked shocked the only person he ever saw do a Syncho summon was some of the elite of the group but now this girl has pulled it off.

"Psychic Lifetrancer, attack his face down card."

The monster held out its hand and suddenly a light begin to form in it before it blasted the face down card the monster that was there is revealed to be the Divine dragon Ragnorak.

"I end my turn."

Okita looked at his cards as he drew another and frown whoever this girl was is good maybe even better then him and Liquid put together.

He quickly placed another card face down and ended his turn that was when things turn bad for him.

Nina gave him a different look her eyes showing a cold serious look instead of the glaze over look she now looked like a pro duelist with mad skills.

"I play Back to square one which sends your face down card off the board and back on top of your deck."

The monster that Okita just put down flew off the board and landed on his deck as Nina smiles again speaking.

"I also play my second Physic Snail in attack mode."

The large snail appeared on the board next to the Lifetrancer. Nina threw her free hand out and yell.

"Lifetrancer, attack his life points."

The Lifetrancer held out her hand and energy begin to form suddenly it shot out and hit Okita in the chest knocking him back a few feet. His life points goes from 8000 to 5600. Okita breaths softly holding his chest the cold look returning to Ninas eyes as she held her hand out again speaking softly.

"Now Snail hit him."

The Snail left toward Okita hitting him the chest knocking him back the life points going down to 3700.

"I end my turn."

Okita breathes softly slowly drawing and speaking again. His eyes watching Nina for a moment the cold look was still there but something else it almost seemed like she was hearing someone in her ear telling her how to play.

"I place this card face down and end my turn."

He slowly placed one more trap card down hoping she fell into it. The card was one he added recently known as Torrential Tribute and had the means to destroy every monster on the field.

Nina smiled for a moment she then drew a card looking down at it as she begin to think to herself.

"Funny he didn't put down any cards in defense mode it almost as if he plans for me to summon something. Is it possible he has Torrential Tribute down on the field."

She quickly shook her head trying to figure out how she knew about that trap card almost as if she felt it before and lost.

"I won't summon anything instead I order my two friends to end this duel by attacking your lifepoints."

Okita stepped back fearfully as both monsters charged him at the same time knocking him to his knees his lifepoints going down to zero. Okita slowly stood as Nina spoke softly.

"I won this duel Fair and Square."

Okita nodded holding out his hand respectfully and shaking Ninas as he asked softly.

"Where did you learn to duel at I haven't seen moves like that except from the elites in our group."

Nina looked confused her eyes the dreamy look as she answered.

"I…don't know where I learn to duel at it just came to me."

Okita frowns for a moment thinking she is either lying or telling the truth.

"Well you must be a natural then."

Liquid laughs looking at them as he steps forward.

"You call that dueling now lets see what you got,Nina."

Nina smiles her eyes showing that cold look but before they could get into position Sayer walked in follow by a woman who looked to be the same age as Nina. The woman had dark purple hair and was dressed in causal clothing. Nina looked at her for a moment a voice suddenly whispering in her head.

"The signer of the Black Rose Dragon."

Nina quickly shook her head as Sayer spoke quickly.

"Ok we have a new mission right at this moment they are having the Fortune Cup which Akiza here is participating in. I want you three to come along and use your physic powers to turn the way of the duel in her favor. Since you three are still newbies you will have to combine your powers. Be ready to move out in ten minutes."

Sayer slowly turned to leave as Akiza stepped forward looking at each of them before he eyes settle on Nina it was almost as if she sensed something she then spoke nicely.

"It's nice to meet you I hope we can talk later."

It seem she directed the last response to Nina whose eyes was locked on Akiza. Akiza slowly turned and left as Nina frowned watching her leave. Sayer soon returned as Nina and the other two was preparing their decks.

"Ok then move out."

The duelists slowly left to begin their mission and exited the compound climbing into Sayers van.

End of Prologue


	2. Past Memories

Yu-gi-oh 5DS

The spirit caller reborn

Chapter 1

Past Memories

The characters in this story belong to Konami and once again I am in no way making any money off of this.

Authors note: I am changing a few things from the game for one the puzzle in the first part where you had to push boxes around. I really have no time to go through how to solve this puzzle also it is a bit time wasting. I'm also skipping the structure duel and duel puzzle training. I will add structure decks to the shop list but ones that help Nina out with her decks.

The van stopped outside of the arena that the Fortune Cup is being held as the three duelists slowly climb out they looked around as Sayer and Akiza exited the front seat of the van. Sayer then turned and looked at the three duelists speaking quickly.

"Ok me and Akiza will head to the tournament you three find a way in and see if you can use your combined powers to turn the duel in her favor. I have already bribed the guard to let you three in so no worries there so wait until we are inside and then come in yourselves."

Nina and her friends nodded as Sayer and Akiza walked toward the door and entered the arena. Nina and her friends waited ten minutes and they themselves was allowed entry into the building. Liquid turned and spoke quickly looking at the other two.

"Our orders are to remain standby in the Lounge and we are to help if it seems like Akiza is losing or if someone interferes in our plans."

A few minutes later they hear cheering as Okita goes and check it out Nina couldn't shake the feeling something just happen. It was the same voice whispering in her ear almost speaking to her.

"The Signer of the Stardust Dragon just summon his card to do battle with the Signer of the Black Rose Dragon. This is not good the signers are meant to help each other not to compete."

Nina quickly dismiss the voice as nerves as Okita returned and look at the both of them for a minute shaking his head.

"Akiza just lost I guess this mission is a burst so I say we return to base but first lets check out the arena."

The three duelists nodded their heads and exited the lounge only to bump into Sayer and a very confused looking Akiza. Sayer scowled at the three duelists before he simply spoke angrily.

"This mission is a burst we need to head back to HQ and plan our next attack."

Suddenly a voice spoke up as the group turned and looked at a strange bald headed man wearing a purple coat over white clothes standing next to him was two men dressed in black suits. The bald headed man spoke softly his voice a bit creaky.

"Akiza, Director Goodman wishes to speak with you so please come along quietly."

Sayer frowned looking at the three duelists who just exited the Lounge before barking out an order.

"Deal with this trash so me and Akiza can return to base. I will send pickup later."

Nina and her friends quickly got into position as the two men slowly step out each wearing a duel disk. Nina took a moment to examine the men she was facing her eyes losing the glaze look to become cold she begin to hate him for some reason she can't remember she then spoke angrily.

"Security elite. I hate securities with a passion you two are finished."

The man she was facing started to become scared of her for some odd reason her whole complexion has changed to something threatening for a moment there he thought he was facing Jack Atlas or one of the duelist brought in for the tournament but he quickly recovered his senses speaking angrily.

"You're just newbie scum who teamed up with Arcadia group to gain power. Let me show you the power of a security elite."

Nina smiled coldy getting into position bring her disk up and placing her deck into its holder as the man did the same.

Nina vs Tashiro

"Ladies first."

The man sneered as Nina simply smile drawing her 6 cards and looking at them frowning for a moment. She drew a good hand it consisting of Physic Snail, Genex Neutron, Mystic tomato, and two magic cards and a trap. She slowly place the trap card down knowing that it is Dust Tornado one of her favorites at dealing with surprise trap and magic cards. She then quickly place Physic Snail in attack mode.

"I place one card face down and summon Physic Snail in attack mode.'

Tahashiro watched curious as he drew one card to go along with his other five he smiled for a moment seeing what he got as he spoke softly.

"I play Baby Dragon in attack mode also I equip him with Dragon treasure and place one trap card face down. Your turn, Babe."

"Wait I activate my trap Dust tornado. Now Dust tornado destroy that face down card."

The card was shown blown away showing itself to be Eatgaboon.

Nina scowled at the babe comment her eyes watching him coldly as she drew a card smiling at what she got before she slowly placed a card down in the trap and spell zone and then selected Mystic Tomato.

"I play Mystic Tomato in attack mode. Now Snail destroy his baby dragon with snail smash."

The snail charged forward hitting the dragon knocking it back and down the monster disappearing as did the equip card. Tashiro gasp taking some of the damage his life points going down 7600.

"I'm not finished Mystic Tomato do your thing and attack."

The tomato begin to glow and suddenly Tashiro was hit with a blast from it his life points going down to 6200.

Tashiro breathed heavily holding his chest where he was hit looking at the girl whose face hasn't changed much. He quickly drew a card and simply place one in defense mode ending his turn.

Nina drew a card her eyes lighting up at what she drew as she smiles looking at him her eyes showing an almost cruel look.

"I summon Genex Neutron but not to attack to do this. Syncho summon with Mystic Tomato to bring out Magical android in attack mode. I also play this my shield crush magic spell to destroy your face down card."

The spell card was placed and a beam shot out hitting the card knocking it into the graveyard.

"Now my Magical android attack with Mind Blaster and Snail attack also."

The android took a cruel look and quickly held its hands out forming a ball of energy releasing it into Tashiro chest knocking him back his life points going down to 3800. The snail attacked his life points going down to 1900 as well.

Nina smiled ending her turn with placing a trap card face down before nodding her head at Tashiro.

Tashiro begin to sweat he never face a duelist like this girl was her skill was on whole another level he might even compare it to Jack Atlas or the other skilled duelists here. But he had a job to do and by god he will do it. He place one more card face down in defense position and ended his turn.

Nina smile drawing her card and then she quickly spoke her voice cold and calculating.

"You're probably wondering where did she learn to duel but to tell you the truth this is my second duel that I remember. You ready for me to finish this."

Tashiro swallow his eyes widening in fear under the glasses but also in shock.

"I play Back to Square one it will send your face down card back to your deck clearing the field for me. Now Android cut him down to size and lets end this little tea party."

The Android nodded holding out its hands a beam forming and before Tashiro could even brace himself he was thrown back against the wall semi conscious his life points going down to zero.

Nina smiled looking at Lazer her eyes cold and calculating as she wave him on to try his luck. Lazer laughed for a moment slowly turning his back to her and leaving his remaining guards the ones dueling Liquid and Okita helped picked up their fallen friend and left as well.

Okita sighed for a moment turning and looking at Nina his eyes filled with concern.

"You sounded like you really hate him."

Ninas eyes took on a dreamy glaze again as she shrug her shoulders speaking softly.

"I'm not sure where that emotion came from maybe I got into trouble with security when I was younger.'

Liquid simply shrug his shoulders and begin to walk off speaking softly.

"Well lets go our orders are to return to base and we might as well not be late."

Okita nodded walking off as well both him and Liquid leaving Nina alone who slowly took her deck out of the disk and place it in a holder on her belt. She begin to walk away when she heard a strange female voice yell behind her.

"Darn I was late I heard something happening in the hall and arrive to late."

Nina slowly turned her brown eyes locking gaze with a strange woman wearing large glasses a blue and white stripe shirt under a vest and pants. She then noticed Nina and introduce herself.

"My name is Carly Carmine and I'm a reporter and I was wondering if I could get some info from you about the Neo Arcadia Movement."

Nina looked at her confused her eyes keeping the glaze dreamy look as Carly took a moment to size up Nina.

"I see you will be difficult to crack. I'll leave you alone for now but I will get info on that movement."

It was then the whole building shook from a loud roar of something sounded like a dragon. Carly looked over her shoulder and spoke quickly.

"What was that? Is the duel already over with?"

She quickly took off with Nina following her curiosity peak they soon exit out of the doors onto a opening that was over the stands. A large red and gold dragon was in the sky Nina looked up at it her eyes widening it was then she begin to have a headache. She cluthed her head flashes appearing in her mind especially when the announcer announced the winner of the Turbo Duel that was happening.

"Yusei Fudo is the new King of Games and the best duelist in the world. Lets hear it for him and the former king Jack Atlas."

Ninas whole face pale not even noticing Carly running off as the flashes become stronger.

Flashes

Yusei stood in front of her wearing a vest over a black and red shirt his black and yellow hair was spiked as he spoke to someone.

"I'm finished tuning up that prototype Duel Runner I was making for you. It's not ready for turbo dueling yet but maybe someday it will be."

Then Jack Atlas appeared he looked younger dressed in almost the same clothing that Yusei wore except for a black shirt. He was looking at someone speaking softly.

"You have gotten better at dueling. Maybe you can beat me someday."

Then an young man with silver hair with a headband holding it back and wearing a red shirt under his vest smile.

"The Enforcers are the best of the best when it comes to dueling and one day we will rule Satellite as the best duel gang."

Finally a young man appeared his orange hair spiky and having a strange yellow mark between his eyes his shirt was yellow.

"So have you finished your deck yet? If you want I can offer you advice on it."

The flashes ended with Nina on her knees holding her head she slowly stood and dismiss the flashes as just thoughts from being tired. She slowly turned and walk away her long purple hair fluttering in the wind but somewhere inside of her she heard the voice.

"The Red Crimson Dragon awoken after so long."

End of Chapter 1


	3. Duel Runner Memories

Yu-gi-Oh 5ds

The Spirit Caller Reborn

Chapter 2

Duel Runner Memories

The characters in this story belongs to Konami and I am in no way making any money off of this.

Dream

Nina watched from an outside view at two adults and a small child was sitting in a room with equipment used to analyze people. The two adults was talking with each other while the child was sleeping. Nina slowly moves closer looking at the child her eyes widening the child had purple hair like her own and was clearly female from the pink clothing she wore. The child looks to be about 6 years old. The male adult begins to talk his clothes consisting of what a scientist would wear.

"It is as we fear she is slowly beginning to awaken to her powers. We must take precautions so he won't find out about her."

The woman nodded her eyes looking at the child lovely as she spoke softly.

"It's our fault we should have never tried to have her. The bloodline should have died with us."

The man nodded sadly as he looked at her as well his eyes sad as he bends down.

"We have to hide you now soon we will depart to do the experiment. I hope we can meet again when you are older so we can tell you the truth about who you are and what bloodline you are descended from."

The dream slowly fades as Ninas eyes widen for a moment when the childs eyes open to reveal brown eyes like her own.

Nina moans softly waking up her brown eyes looked around as she tried to remember where she was. She slowly sat up a cover that was covering her fell off she was still wearing her uniform. She looked over at the two beds in the room both her roommates was still asleep she slowly settle back pulling the cover over her falling asleep.

Nina heard someone talking to her as she slowly awoke up looking around her brown eyes locking on Okita who was looking at her with some concern on his face.

"You was moaning in your sleep I can't still believe you passed out after yesterdays mission as soon as you laid down to rest. Will you be like this after all missions?"

Nina shrug her shoulders standing and begin to stretch her muscles she quickly comb her hair straight and put it back in a ponytail with the ribbon she always wore she then looked around for a moment.

"Where is Liquid at?"

Okita smile as he nods his head his eyes looking at her as he answered softly watching her.

"He went early to do Duel Runner training if we pass the training they might give us a duel runner one day."

Nina looked at him confused as she asks softly.

"A Duel Runner?"

Okita shook his head reaching and taking a magazine off the table next to his bed handing it to her. The magazine held an article about Duel Runners used by Jack Atlas and some of the other Fortune cup duelists.

"A duel runner is what Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo was riding yesterday during their duel it is said that you can reach high speeds on the thing."

They turn as they heard a knock on the door and Sayer walked in frowning for a moment his eyes look at Nina as he stepped forward.

"Nina, I need you to come with me. I have something for you to do. Okita, you stay here on stand by."

Okita nodded his head and sat back down reading the magazine as Nina slowly follow Sayer to his office on the way they didn't talk at all. When she entered the room her eyes automatically lock with the female waiting in his office. The dreamy glaze in her eyes disappear to be replace with the cold look as she watched the woman wearly. The woman looked at her as well as Sayer step between both of them.

"Akiza, I want you to duel with Nina here to get back to where you was. We need you at peak level if we are to continue your plans."

Akiza nodded her head her eyes looking right at Nina as Nina did the same both of them slowly backed up and spoke the same word.

"Lets Duel."

The duel disks at the wrists slowly spring out and they put their decks into the holder on the disk. Nina smile for a moment her eyes cold as ice as she spoke to Akiza.

"Lets see how good you really are. I've been wondering ever since I heard you was in the fortune cup. One piece of advice though don't hold back because I won't.

Nina vs Akiza

Akizas eyes took on a determined expression as they both quickly decided who will go first. Nina would go first as she smile for a moment drawing six cards. She quickly place three cards face down in her spell zone.

"I place these three cards face down and then summon Physic Snail in attack mode."

She place a card in attack mode in her Monster zone her snail appearing. Nina smiles ending her turn as Akiza drew a card and smile at it she quickly replied.

"I play Heavy storm to destroy your magic and trap cards."

Nina smiles as the Heavy storm begin to activate as she quickly flipped one card over screaming loudly.

"Activate Magic Jammer trap. By discarding one card from my hand I can negate your magic card and destroy it."

The heavy storm was soon sent to the graveyard Ninas remaining spell cards on the field staying at 2. Akiza growl for a moment she didn't expect such a response she of course never seen the way Nina duel so she doesn't know how she duels. She simply responded softly.

"I activate my spell card Brain control. This card lets me take control of your Snail and then I summon this my Lone fire Blossom card."

A small blossom appeared on Akiza's side of the board as she smiles for a moment holding her hand out.

"Now using this monsters special effect I tribute my blossom to summon Tytannial, Princess of Camellias and now I order both your Snail and my Princess to attack your life points prepared herself for the pain."

She saids as the blossom disappeared to be replace by a woman in a flower. The woman quickly threw her hands out throrns springing out of them. Nina moans in pain as thorns hit into her as she flew back a bit it was then she was hit by the snail. Nina dropped to one knee for a moment there the pain felt real as she looked up her eyes still cold but now glaze over with pain her life points going down to 3300.

Akiza soon ended her turn as Nina slowly stood her snail going back to her side of the board. She quickly draw a card and place it on the board activating the spell Back to Square one sending the Princess back to the deck.

"I activate this spell Back to Square one. Now I sacrifice my Snail to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch in attack mode. Now my Monarch attack her life points."

Monarch slowly formed an ice ball in his hands and launched it at Akiza knocking her life points down to 5600. Nina soon ended her turn as Akiza smile drawing a card she quickly pull a magic card from her hand and place it on the board.

"I play Mark of the Rose this lets me control your Monarch I also play my other Lonefire Blossom only to tribute it to summon my second Tytannial in attack mode and now to end this duel I will attack with both of monsters."

The combined attack sent Nina down to her knees as her life points went down to zero. Nina looked up at Akiza whose eyes suddenly glowed and Nina was thrown back against the wall clutching her throat she struggled to break whoever was gripping her throat. Sayer quickly rushed forward speaking ,

"Akiza, release her the duel is over with."

Akiza gasp in shock releasing Nina who slump to the floor breathing hard Akiza rush over and helped her over.

"I'm so sorry I lost control here let me help you." Nina lean against the wall for support her brown eyes narrow the cold look still there slowly it was replace by their normal stare as she speaks

"I'm ok it just took me by surprise."

Sayer smiles for a moment he set up this duel to see how far Nina's training has come and if she had any ability to go toe to toe with Akiza is a quite a feat but she is definitely in need of more training or because she doesn't remember that all her abilities are still locked away. Sayer quickly dismissed that thought and walks over to the both of them speaking softly.

"She's fine lets leave her be and get you back to your room. Nina, go on to your duel runner training you can find Kawa near the highway just head south after leaving this building and then turn east when you get to there you can begin your training."

Sayer and Akiza slowly walked out as she was leaving Akiza turned and looked at Nina concern still in her eyes. Nina left after making sure there was no permanent injuries and putting her deck back in the holder.

Nina slowly walk up to the man dressed in the uniform of the movement it had taken her about 30 minutes to find the place. She slowly spoke to him her voice calm and gentle.

"Sayer sent me for duel running training."

The man turned and smile holding out his hand to shake Ninas and then speaks.

"You're, Nina, I heard a lot about you from Sayer. You have to wait until the person who arrived before you is done."

It was at that time Nina heard a whine coming closer she begin to have flashes again her eyes glazing over.

Flash

There were four people sitting around a table looking at a magazine ad for the newest duel runner. Nina looked around as she was sitting at the table as well looking at people she soon identified as Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Kalin. Yusei was pointing at the duel runner speaking excitely.

"I want want one of these someday. One day I will be the best of the best."

Jack laughed as he shook his head for a moment.

'Yusei, you won't be the best of the best I will be the best besides Yusei maybe you should design them I've seen the sketches you have done. What do you think, Nina?"

Nina slowly returned to the present when she heard the gate open and Liquid walked through shaking his head for a moment before spotting her.

"Nina, so you're here for training as well. Well point of advice dodge the obstacles and don't waste your gas speeding."

Nina nodded as she slowly pulled on the riding suit and the helmet she then climbed on the duel runner that Liquid just finished with. Kawa walked over and spoke.

"When I say go you go."

Nina nodded her head and then Kawa gave the signal and Nina took off. She begin to notice something strange about using a duel runner it was almost like she use one before. She rode hard dodging every obstacle and speeding up enough to jump gaps in the road. She soon finished with 2 minutes to spare. Liquid whistled as she walk out of the training area removing the riding suit and helmet handing them to been on one of those who was next.

Liquid looked at and her asks softly.

"You have rode before haven't you?"

Nina looked at him and shrugged her shoulders as she answered.

"This is my first time on one."

Liquid look amazed as he whistle again looking at her.

"You must be a natural. Let's head back to base."

It was then that Nina heard a familiar voice as an young man ran forward his black and yellow spikey hair sticking up. He was dressed in a jacket over a black and red shirt and had a strange mark under his eye.

"Nina , is that you?"

Nina look shock backing up away from him her hands going to head as she begin to have headaches again and then she heard the voice speaking to her. "The Signer of the Star Dust Dragon."

Liquid looked at the man for a moment trying to figure out who he is and why Nina looked like she was in pain.

"Nina , do you know him?"

Sayer quickly ran forward blocking Yusei's path his voice coming out angry.

"Yusei. why do you have to interfere in all of my plans. Liquid, take her back to base."

Liquid nodded leading Nina off as Yusei watched the girl walked off as Sayer smile looking at Yusei for a moment/

"This is none of your business, Yusei, so do me a favor and stay out of it."

Sayer slowly walked off as well leaving a confused Yusei behind.


	4. Bridge to the Past

Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

The Spirit Caller reborn

Chapter 3

Bridge to the Past

The characters in this story belongs to Konami and I am in no way making any money off of it.

8 years ago

Old Domino Orphanage

The small blue hair girl dress in a t shirt that was too big and a pair of shorts followed the nun respectfully she didn't know what was going on but only knew that a few days ago she was found on the steps of the orphanage with a letter asking the nuns to raise her with the name of Nina Pixar. Nina sighs for a moment stopping as the nun turns and enters a room where five boys sat around a table playing something. They immediately stop their game as Nina entered the room. The nun begins to speak loud enough for the boys to hear her.

"Boys, this is your new orphan mate her name is Nina Pixar and she was recently left here so please be nice to her."

The nun turned and left as the apparent leader of the group slowly stood his spikey black hair held back in by a head band he smile for a moment looking her up and down.

"Hi it's nice to meet you my name is Yusei Fudo. We heard about you but never thought we would get to meet ya."

He took her hands and led her over to the table where the cards from what they was playing was still on it. Nina looked at them confused for a moment she seem to be remember something in the back of her head a voice speaking softly to her.'

"Duel Monsters. The way to friendship but also the way to power over the weak. Remember a true duelist uses their power to protect the innocent."

She quickly shook the strange voice away as she eye the cards some of them look familiar as Yusei went about introducing the rest of the boys. The spikey silver hair one was known Kailen, the orange hair one Crow, and the yellow hair one Jack. Nina introduced herself and then look at the cards again her brown eyes glaze over as she spoke to them.

"What are you playing these cards look familiar but I never seen them."

Yusei looked shock for a moment as he answered quickly.

"You never play duel monsters before?"

Nina shook her head it was they noticed that she didn't have a deck case on her belt she look sad for a moment hoping they wouldn't dislike her.

Jack smiled for a moment as they clean up the table leaving one card on there the boys look confused for a moment.  
>Kailin went as far as to ask softly.<p>

"Where did this card come from I mean it wasn't here before."

The other boys shrug their heads Yusei and Jack smile looking at the card closely even turning it over and reading the description of it. Crow and Kilin looked confused and while this was going on Nina begin to feel something strange coming from it almost warmness and a voice speaking in her head.

"Now reach out, Chosen one, and take your spirit card in your hand. It is afterall your destiny either to save this world or destroy it."

Nina quickly regain her thoughts as she spoke softly.

"Can I have it?"

The boys instantly stop talking as Jack rub his finger around the edge of the card and then smile for a moment handing it over.

Nina looked at the picture of the monster instead of a monster she saw a beautiful warrior on the card the warrior's hair was blonde and held back by a tiara her tan muscular body clad in a chain top with a loincloth and a long sword in her hand. Nina looked at the card the warmness from it spreading through her as she spoke the name of the warrior.

"Amazoness Paladin. The holy maiden warrior who watches over the world and protects the innocent and weak."

Crow begins to laugh for a moment as he spoke quickly.

"Amazons wasn't good guys I mean watch those strange shows that show on the tv sometimes you know the one with the muscular guy and the chick who uses a chakra. They are always fighting the amazons. They hate men because the gods made them into their personal toys and they escaped and became warriors who worship the godess Hera."

Jack shook his head for a moment looking at Crow as Nina look down sad for a moment it was then she felt a hand on her head she looked up but didn't see anyone as she answered angrily.

"That stuff is garbage Amazons don't hate men they just want their freedom and independence from men. Also Paladin isn't like other amazons she is a holy warrior."

Yusei smile for a moment as he spoke.

"Then let her be your first card on a road fraught with fun times and dueling because me and my friends will teach you about dueling."

Nina watched from the distance as they other begin to teach her younger self about dueling but every now and then as she grew older she still heard the voice and in every duel she had she use Paladin pretty soon she was able to get all of Paladin's sisters: archer, swordswoman, and fighter."

2 years ago

Old Domino city

BAD area

Nina moans waking up shaking her head for a moment as she slowly sat up the blanket she use to cover herself falling off revealing her nightclothes. She slowly stood and walked over to the bathroom and after a shower quickly dressed in her enforcer uniform which consisted of a brown vest, with brown pants and knee high boots the vest worn over a purple t shirt. She quickly did her hair in a ponytail and pulls on her duel disk bracelet sighing at the loss of her cards and her deck. She heard a noise coming from the room next door and walk through the door into the room. Crow look up when she enter and smiles for a moment speaking softly.

"Morning, Nina. I see you finally pull yourself out of bed. You and Yusei are so similar both of you can sleep like the dead."

Nina sighs for a moment looking at her deck holder sadly as Crow smiles for a moment finishing doing what he was doing.

"You miss your deck? Well they have mine too I still don't see how they knew where was when we was dueling with that rival gang yesterday. I also don't see how Jack, Yusei, and Kalin didn't lose their decks. Maybe it's just bad luck. Never mind though I have a plan to get them back but I need your help."

Nina looks up hearing the words get them back as she asks softly."

What's the plan, Crow?"

Crow reach over to a desk drawer and pull out a security uniform and a keycard as he smirks.

"These are my plan unfortunately I can't go because the uniform is for a girl and there is only one girl on Team Satisfaction or the Enforcers as some call us."

Nina slowly took the uniform and disappeared into the room she just left a few minutes later she reappeared wearing it as she tug on the clothes a bit.

"They're a bit big but I guess I look like a security officer."

She took the keycard from Crow and left about thirty minutes later she returned. Crow was in the middle of talking to two of the children he helped watch especially since the orphanage that Nina and her friends grew up in was close down a few years back the boy who's name is Itsuki yell in joy.

"Nina is back"

Nina handed Crow her deck and quickly place hers in her holder as Crow examines his he let out a surprise yell.

"My deck is all screwed up now how am I supposed to duel with this."

Nina laughs as she quickly help Crow straighten his deck it was then that Crow remembered something.

"That's right Yusei came by while you was gone and told me to let you know that the duel runner he is working on for you is finished. He said to meet him at the old highway in the slums."

Nina nodded her head and walk out the door keeping her deck handy just in case she was challenged.

End of Chapter 3


	5. A Team Broken

The Spirit Caller Reborn

Chapter 4

A Team Broken

The characters in this story belong to Konami and I am in no way making any profit off of it.

Nina soon arrive at her destination the slums which were a small settlement of rundown houses, stores, and other odd places that stood out including old factories and an abandoned subway. Nina walk cautiously her reputation as a duelist always meant she was challenge by other duelists who wanted to defeat her a lot of the other duelists was male though. Nina continue to walk until she spotted Yusei fiddling around with a pink duel runner she smile remembering the argument she had with Yusei about painting it pink. Nina slowly came forward and spoke softly.

"Hey, Yusei, why are you fiddling around with my duel runner for?"

Yusei stopped and stood brushing dust and dirt from his clothes as he turns and studies his friend.

"I was just tweaking the system a bit you know to give it more speed and control besides it's still not ready for Turbo dueling. I have to add the duel disc placement next time I get the chance but as far as racing goes where it is ready for that."

Nina nodded her head taking the helmet Yusei handed her and strapping it on her ponytail sticking out of the back of the helmet through a hole her hazel eyes taking on a glaze look as she climbed onto her duel runner. She soon had it crank up gunning the engine a bit to test out the new improvements before she took off down the highway.

Yusei watched as Nina drove the duel runner like a natural or someone who has been riding their whole life she soon parked it next to Yusei and got off pulling the helmet off as she handed it to Yusei he ask.

"Well how did it handle?"

Nina smile her eyes back to their normal look as she replied.

"It handle like a snap. I must say Yusei I hope you go into making duel runners for a living I still remember me and you working on our duel runners together, us working odd jobs and trying to earn enough money to finish the duel runners."

Yusei laugh for a moment before he turned and push a button the duel runner shrinking into the form of a backpack. He handed it to Nina nodding his head as he spoke seeing the surprise look on her face.

"I finally added that shrinking device onto it now you can carry your duel runner wherever you want to."

"Thanks, Yusei." Nina replied as she slowly took the pack and put it on the weight not really surprising her as she begins to walk away. She turns and asks.

"Do you know when we will be moving onto our next target?"

"No but Kailin should know afterall he is the leader of the Enforcers or Team Satisfaction."

Nina nodded her head although she didn't want to admit she was worried about Kailin something about his manner lately disturb her. There was something about the way he has been dueling like he had nothing to lose.

Author's Note: For the sake of my sanity I've decided to skip the duel gang battles instead the story will pick up right after the Enforcers united Old Domino.

Nina couldn't believe it a month ago she was riding her own duel runner and now her and the rest of the Enforcers have united Old Domino she smiles as she sits at a table in their base. She looks over at Crow who is sitting next to her and then across to Jack and Yusei and finally to the head of the table at their leader who was about to speak. Kailin cleared his throat smiling at his friends as he spoke.

"We finally did it. We finally conquer and united the turfs under one rule now duelists can duel all they want without fear of gangs. I'm proud of all of you especially you, Nina, who knew that little girl would turn out to be one of the best duelists in the area."

Nina blush as she stood up taking in the applause as she spoke softly.

"We maybe the best gang around but we can't forget our compassion and kindness to others."

The gang nodded as Kailin went about the business about an hour later the split up leaving Kailin by himself.

Kailin smile he couldn't believe him and his friends actually did it. He looked up for a moment sensing something was not right as he gasps a man appearing out of thin air in front of him. The man was dressed in a black cape his white hair was spikey and on his tan skin was purple markings his black eyes look at Kailin before he started to speak.

"I sense you want power."

Kailin back up his hand reaching for his deck as the man shook his head saying that's not why he was here.

"Your friends Jack and Yusei are destined for greatness but what about you?"

Kailin look down knowing it was true both Jack and Yusei was talented both at normal dueling and at turbo dueling. He knew that one day it would down to the both of them but where did he fit into it. He couldn't even defeat Nina at a duel.

The man spoke again to him watching him closely.

"You wish to defeat your friend Nina in a duel. The girl who was the last to start dueling and who now is the crown jewel of your group. Without her you wouldn't be here right now."

Kailin nodded his head agreeing with the man as the man smiles pulling out a card and hands it to Kailin. Kailin looks at the card which has a picture of some type of giant coming from a hole in the ground. Kailin soon feels more power then he ever imagine but knew enough to hide it as he nods and puts the card away.

The man disappears as Kailin begins to make plans on how to make his team more powerful.

The Next day

Nina ran down the street because she was late for the meeting ever since they united the turfs it has been peaceful and she recently updated her deck with new cards. Luckily for her she had a special deal with the card shop where she works at every other day. She soon arrives at the base and that was when she saw Kailin dueling a member of Team Insect. She knew that Team Insect was a young duel gang most of their members was young children who wanted to be duelists like the Enforcers. She decided to watch and was shock at the look on Kailin's face as he played he spoke angrily and arrogantly as the boy was about to make his move.

"Come on and play that card. I know you want to play it. I want to see if you can be powerful like I am or if you are just a pitiful weakling."

Nina was shocked at this statement she stepped forward to stop the duel as she watch the boy back up to the cliff as Kailin smiles for a moment she saw something evil in his face and a whispered in her head.

"Beware he has fallen under evil's control."

Nina spoke angrily stepping between the both of them.

"Kailin, what are you doing this isn't what dueling is about."

Kailin shove her out of the way speaking angrily.

"Shut up, Nina, your kindness and compassion is an irritant as is your naïveté."

Nina gasps stumbling back as she quickly ran into the base to get the others to help her. She soon returned with Jack, Yusei, and Crow and they separated Kailin from the boy. Nina look at the boy and spoke softly.

"Get out of here now."

The boy ran off as Yusei asks simply.

"What are you doing, Kailin? Dueling is supposed to be fun it's not meant as a tool to hurt people."

Kailin shrug his shoulders his eyes not losing their mad look as Nina took a step forward her hand already reaching for her deck but stopped when Yusei shook his head as Kailin explained.

"If we want to be powerful we have to eliminate the weak duelists first."

Crow look shock at that statement and then spoke angrily.

"Who gave you the right to decide? Remember we set up this team to guarantee the future for all duelists. We didn't do it for power we did it for compassion and kindness as well as fun."

Kailin laughs for a moment looking at Crow before he replied.

"Without power we wouldn't have anything."

Crow slowly turned around and begin to walk away as he walks he speaks softly.

"I quit this gang."

Kailin's smile disappears as Crow walks away and the Jack joins him. Nina looks at both of them and then at Yusei and Kailin as she speaks softly.

"I'm quitting also. I started dueling because you told me it was fun, Kailin, and that it was a good way to make friends."

She slowly turns and walks away not looking back.

A Few days later

Nina works on her deck at the desk her room tweaking it up with some new cards when she heard someone running up to the door and opening it to reveal Crow.

"Nina, we have a problem Kailin is dueling with security and winning. I just received word from a source that other securities are on their way to arrest him."

Nina quickly put away her deck and join Crow as the took off to the base and enter it looking around they soon found Yusei who was sitting down at the desk looking at it and Jack who was in the next room over. They quickly explained the situation to him and went off to find Kailin. They soon found him in an abandoned building which was crawling with security standing over a security officer with the same evil look on his face.

"Who call you here? Like I said we can make our group the most powerful and the only way to do that is to take out security then we will rule Old Domino."

They soon heard sirens outside and a man speaking through a bullhorn.

"This is Officer Trudge speaking please come out with your hands up. You are under arrest for several violations against security personal."

Kailen smile reading his deck as Nina quickly grab him.

"Stop it, Kailin, there's too many out there we could hurt innocent people as well as ourselves we're not strong enough to take on Securities."

Yusei help her holding Kailin back as he quickly explained a plan to escape. Nina and him would got out the front and give themselves up knowing that there was no charges against them while the other escape.

Jack and the others soon escape through a secret passage and Nina and Yusei begin to climb down the stairs as the walked Yusei stopped and look at Nina.

"Nina, I changed my mind you stay here and let me go outside telling them I am the leader. They will arrest me but at least you and the others will escape. I need you tell the others my plan and to make them understand."

Nina nodded her head as the exited they only saw one security the both of them step up to him and that is when Yusei spoke up.

"I am the leader of the Enforcers. I guess you have to arrest me."

The security look at both of them and shook his head.

"It's true we have orders to arrest the leader of the Enforcers but not you two. You two can leave."

They then heard a commotion as Kailin was dragged up by a few securities Trudge among them. He spotted Nina and Yusei yelling at them.

"You two set me up didn't you? I swear one day you will regret this."

He was soon dragged off as Nina look down crying softly as Yusei comforted her as they watch Kailin dragged off.

And so the Enforcers broke up after uniting the duel turfs of Old Domino City.

Nina moans softly sleeping and dreaming as she finds herself in a wooded glade and looks around noticing a figure approaching her the figure that of a dragon. But it was hard to make out because it was blurry the figure then spoke.

"Spirit Caller, the time is approaching for you to use your power and protect the world. There is a darkness coming to both of our worlds and it will be up to you to stop it. The reason I can talk to you is because your soul is in touch with the Spirit Realm and you have the power to come here in your dreams. There is one like you in your world but her power is stronger then you when it comes to being in touch with the Spirit Realm. She needs your help and protection."

Nina woke up her head resting on the desk she slowly stood and walk outside bumping into Crow who was on his way back from meeting with Yusei and Jack. He spoke quickly.

"Nina, I know you and Yusei had nothing to do with what happen to Kailin. Maybe we can visit him when things die down some huh?"

Nina's eyes was glaze over as she look at Crow for a moment before she spoke softly.

"I had that dream again, Crow."

"You mean the one about the Spirit World and you being a chosen one."

"Yeah."

"It's just a dream let it go."

Nina nodded her head as Crow left a few feet away hidden by some crates a man listen closely the man was dressed in a trench coat and his long brown hair fall in front of his face on one side.

"The Spirit world? She could be my link to it."

The man approaches her and looks at her for a moment he spoke.

"I happen to hear your conversation and I have an offer for you. Join my group."

Nina shook her head speaking softly.

"Sorry I am not interested in joining any groups at the moment."

The man growls for a moment pulling a card out of his pocket and holding it up.

"Ok we do it the hard way then. Mind Control."

Nina gasp as the card shine and she was soon engulf in the light of the card she struggle against it trying to break free.

"Give it up my Physic ability is too strong for you. Now come on."

Nina follow the man as he left.

End of Chapter 4

Notes: Please review this story more reviews mean more chapters.


End file.
